


Miedo.

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Relationships: Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 2





	Miedo.

Matt subió al techo de su cuarto, era de noche; lo único que quería era ver la luna por última vez antes de ir al espacio. 

Se sentía.. extraño.  
Estaba feliz, obviamente..  
Pero algo le hacía sentir incómodo con respecto a la misión. 

No entendía que era, quería ignorarlo pero ese sentimiento no se alejaba de él. Seguía ahí, constantemente en su cabeza. 

Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre ellas. 

El silencio del Garrison por la noche era mortal para Matt. 

— ¿Qué haces?

El castaño se sobre saltó al oír aquella voz interrumpiendo aquel silencio. 

Se volteó a ver. — Shiro, me asustaste. 

El mencionado se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

— Lo siento. Me extrañó que no estuvieras en tu habitación. 

— Solo vine a tomar algo de aire. — Matt suspiró. No era un niño para que estuviera cuidando de él de esa forma siempre.

— Deberías dormir para mañana. — Aconsejó, con un tono de preocupación notable.

— Lo sé, pero.. ¿No estás nervioso? — Inquirió, ¿Acaso era el único que se sentía así?

— Lo estoy.. pero es más emocionante. — Shiro sonrió algo avergonzado, estaba emocionado por el hecho de volver a volar, más junto a él y Sam, gran amigo suyo.

— Emocionante.. — Matt repitió las palabras del mayor, buscandoles sentido.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? 

— No lo sé.. — Titubeó al contestar. —Eso es lo que me asusta. No saberlo. 

— Hey, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien.

Shiro entrelazó sus manos con las de Matt.  
El castaño se sorprendió, notandose visiblemente en sus mejillas adornadas por un tono rojizo.

Matt sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano contraria.

Su mano era cálida, sentía una sensación de alivio al tenerlo cerca. Deseaba que esa sensación fuera duradera.


End file.
